Midnight Snack
by Mr. Rainbows
Summary: Harry is returning from the kitchens after his midnight snack, when he hears a noise behind a door. When Harry finds someone he would never expect using the Room of Requirement, will he be leaving a little fuller belly than he anticipated? COMPLETE! m X m


Harry didn't know how it had happened. He was returning from the kitchens for his routine midnight snack, under his invisibility cloak, when heard some noise behind a door, and opened it to find Ron in the Room of Requirement, on a bed, and…ahem…naked. He knew it was wrong, but Harry was curious. He quietly slipped inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had gotten up in the middle of the night, after having a VERY disturbing dream about one of his best mates. Yup, you guessed it. Harry Potter, once again, had invaded his dream, doing wonders with that sinfully skillful tongue. Ron had only woken up because of a loud snore that had come from Dean Thomas. Since a cold shower was out of the question (he didn't want to wake anybody) he sighed and got out of bed, pulling on his bed robe. He traipsed along the seventh floor, pacing in one spot three times. He opened the door that seemed to appear out of nowhere and slipped inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched, entranced, full aware that it was wrong, as his best mate pumped himself, thrusting up into his own hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron laid on the bed, closing his eyes, allowing visions of Harry doing things even Blaise Zambini, the school slut, would find sinful. He barely noticed as his own hands began rubbing across his bare chest, stopping to tease his nipples. He traveled them down to his boxers, slipping his thumb under the elastic and pushing them off swiftly. He then traveled his hands up his legs, around his thighs, and finally to his now throbbing cock. Not aware of the door opening or the invisible person entering, he gripped himself and began stroking, moaning as he imagined that his was Harry's tight, hot hole, enclosed around his cock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Look away! _Harry willed himself. _This is wrong! He's your best mate. He's a GUY!_ Harry bit his lip as he felt himself becoming hard. Ignoring the voices in his head screaming 'NO!', he carefully undid his belt, allowing his pants to slide down his legs and pool around his ankles. Next came his boxers. When those were removed, he carefully maneuvered his shirt over his head, careful keep the cloak over himself, letting it drop to the floor, all the while watching Ron, who was showing no signs of having heard Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron arched his back and thrust up into his own hand. He moaned, trying to stifle the name begging to escape from his lips. He pumped harder at a new vision of Harry's head between his legs, his soft lips around Ron's hard shaft. Ron couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a loud moan, almost a scream, and allowed the sacred name to be uttered from his lips.

"Oooooh, Harry." Ron moaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Did Ron just moan _his _name? For some reason he found that extremely…**hot.** Harry bit his lip and he carefully made his way over the bed, cloak still over him. Ron was completely unaware of Harry's presence, lingering just over him, until Harry pushed the cloak of and gripped Ron's cock in his hand. Ron gasped and opened his eye to see emerald orbs lingering just over him.

"Harry!" Ron yelped.

"Yes, it's me, love." Harry said. "Just let me do this." Ron relaxed and Harry kissed Ron softly on the lips, pumping Ron at the same time. Harry trailed kisses down Ron's neck, chest and stomach, stopping just above that one sacred place. His placed a kiss at the base of Ron's cock, and licked his way down the shaft, placing a kiss at the tip. Ron gasped and bucked his hips, desperate for more. Harry abandoned Ron's cock for just a moment as he found a position that allowed him to pleasure both Ron and himself at the same time. Harry positioned Ron's cock at his mouth in a lingering kiss, before slowly allowing it to enter his hot, wet, waiting mouth.

Ron groaned as he felt his cock being enclosed within Harry's mouth. Harry brought his head up, so that his mouth came all the way the tip again, before pushing back down. Ron gasped as Harry repeated this motion, faster and faster each time.

Harry began swirling his tongue around Ron's cock when he was comfortable enough, and began pumping himself. Ron bucked his hips, and Harry placed a hand on Ron's stomach in effort to hold him down, to no avail. Ron tried to control his bucking as much as possible, but found it very difficult, bucking his hips about every other bob of Harry's head.

Ron threw his head back in sheer pleasure, face contorted and red. He felt a familiar tightening in his stomach and knew he was close.

"Harry, I'm gonna come!" In answer, Harry hummed, creating vibrations that sent Ron over the edge after just a couple more 'bobs'. Ron screamed as he released his seed in Harry's mouth, who was trying to swallow as much as he could, a few drops leaking from his mouth. When Ron was finished, Harry slid up to kiss Ron, allowing him to taste himself. Ron smiled and noticed Harry's abandoned cock. Determined to pleasure Harry, he grabbed his cock and started pumping, slowly at first, but eventually harder and faster as Harry's hips bucked and his face scrunched up with pleasure and need. Ron pumped harder.

Harry bucked his hips, feeling his orgasm coming. Ron pumped a couple more time, sending Harry over the edge. He pumped every last drop of come from Harry before bending and licking it all up from Harry's chest and stomach. When Ron had licked up every last drop of Harry, he slid up next to Harry.

"That was a really good midnight snack." Harry teased. Ron smiled.

"I love you, Harry." Ron said. "Since 5th year, it's always been you." He confessed. Harry smiled.

"I love you too, Ron." Harry said. "Since 3rd year." Ron smiled at Harry, who had pulled Ron into his arms, and now had his eyes closed, half asleep. Ron sighed and snuggled his head into Harry's shoulder and feel soundly asleep with a content smile on his lips.

**A/N: Well, my first ever Ron/Harry fic! Was it horrible? I'm not very good at lemon, but my friend insisted. So here you go! Hope you like it! (you know who you are –wink-)**

**Ron: So THIS is what you two have been talking about in your other Harry/Draco fic "Lending a Helping Hand" (now complete)**

**Lara: Yup.**

**Maddie: You were completely clueless.**

**Harry: You git.**

**Ron: -blushing- I was too busy eating.**

**Lara: Tell us some more RECENT news.**


End file.
